The Wolverine's territory
by Life is a beautiful story
Summary: Logan/ Wolverine is living alone in his cabin on the mountain in the Canadian Rockies. He's never met the X-Men, BUT weapon x did happen, and the whole Kayla/ Silver Fox thing did happen. Logan is recovering from weapon-x, it haunts him still, but when a shy southern angel like Rogue crosses into uncharted territory, is she ensnared? Or is it Logan's heart? Romance, drama and ROGAN
1. The beginning

Authors note: Hey guys! Big fan of 'Rogan' Wolverine and Rogue shipping here so if you don't like, don't read. wolverine has never encountered the Xmen, none of that happened, weapon x happened, and the whole silver fox thing happened too. Rated M for sexual references and swearing. I do not own xmen or anything cool and famous in this story. Enjoy :-) rate, and of course.. review review review please, it means a lot :3

Cold.. he was cold.. There were voices... Voices so vivid.. Echoing in his acute ears.

"Is he compatible for the process?"

"Indeed Sir. We've ran many tests in him, we think he's 99% compatible for the procedure"

"Excellent. Let us go and prepare him."

A green room, flashes, scalpels coming down on him, raking and tearing small strips of skin away, making Logan scream and cry out. Their laughter echoing and tormenting the "animal" as it whined and keened for freedom and relief. Throwing acid on him to see the effects. Removing organs knowing they'd grow back. Leaving his suppressor collar on after this torture so he'd feel the after effects.

Blue. Freezing. "No, NO, NO! PLEASE NO!" Logan screamed. He was being submerged into the tank, people looking down on him, officials, needles penetrating his skin, more laughter, toasts and drinks between the bad ones. His lungs drowning, his heart collapsing his insides burning, the pain wouldn't end! It wouldn't end. They were stood over him now. Stryker's face filled his tortured mind, and said the words "Your mine."

Logan opened his eyes erratically, claws splayed, rising from his laid down position swiping at the open air in front of him with an animalistic roar. He stared around anxiously, eyes narrowed, face creased, poised for the attack."Argh! Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh." Logan's breathing was uncontrollable, his naked body covered in a sheen of perspiration. Looking to his hands he sheathed his claws, grimacing at the pain of it. He brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he let out a dry, choked sob. Sniffing painfully, he suppressed further weakness. Logan removed his now shredded covers from around him and sat up, with his legs over the edge of the small cot.

Taking another deep breath, Logan stood up. And fetched his jeans from off of the rocking chair beside the bed, and slid them on quickly. Walking shirtless he went to the door and looked out, the sun was about twenty minutes away from rising over the summit of the mountain side he lived on. He turned to the dying fire, and grabbed the little pot kettle and bought it to the sink to be filled with water. Taking it back to the fire and setting it to boil. A coffee is what he needed, a coffee and a beautiful sunrise to suffice his nervous start to the morning. He went to the shiny oak cupboard, and fetched a jar of the finest Canadian coffee. Closing the cupboard, he opened the draw below fetching a spoon, and finally getting his favourite mug from off the side which had a forest painting on it. He sat in his rocking chair beside the fire, he put his usual 3 spoonfuls of coffee into his cup. He loved his coffee scalding and midnight black, he picked up the fire poker and started to jostle the wood, filling the crisp-aired cabin with warmth.

Logan fluffed the pillows and sank deeper into his hand made rocking chair, he loved that chair, it had a.. Quality about it.. He couldn't decide if it was the ebony wood, the carvings or the fluid motion it set when rocking. Putting his foot to the floor he bent down and carefully poured himself a coffee. Sitting back with the spoon in one hand and the steamy mug in the other, he stirred the granules. Closing his eyes and sighing, he took a luscious sip, letting the scalding liquid dance on his tongue, the strong caffeine swirl up his sensitive nose.

Flashes of his nightmare coming over him, being submerged in that bastard tank. Having needles stuck in his body from all sides, the scalpels tearing his skin with them laughing at him squirming and yelling in pain-"Damn fucking nightmares" Logan growled "aah fuck this shit!" Logan sat up and stormed back inside his room and put his black boots on and his t-shirt, followed by his favourite leather jacket. He left the cabin, and strode into the thickened Canadian woods just outside.

Taking a deep inhale, tasting the scents of the forest, his golden predator eyes gleaming in the sun kissed morning, he looked to the undergrowth as he walked on by, the small animals fleeing from his wake, the birds in the evergreen trees silencing their song and watching as the Wolverine passed them by, that silence... The silence of the forest, the acknowledgement of the animals, the king of the forest has returned to begin a new day. Logan walked on through the wood, his predator eyes sparkling with delight as he caught the sight of deer tracks leading from the undergrowth, catching the scent he followed and began his hunt.

The dew drops on the evergreens gleaming in the winter-kissed branches, the sounds of soft snow crunching quietly beneath his steady feet. The deer was close, closer than he thought she was... Logan crept behind the nearest bush. And released his claws slowly and carefully making sure not to make a noise. He slid beneath the bush, keeping his keen eyes on the doe when suddenly he heard the most urgent, ear piercing scream in his life. It scared his doe, and she quickly bolted over and out of the small clearing.

"Shit." Logan cursed, he then got up and bolted toward the scream he heard, probably just some hiker being mauled by a wolf or a bear.. "Serves em' right for comin' int'a my territory" he grumbled. Pained whimpers came from up ahead, finally coming to the west edge of the forest he lunged out of the clearing, and there she was.


	2. Establishing differences

A cascade of auburn locks strewn majestically over the icy snow, a pale face with long black lashes and big, glossy red lips redder than the purest rose. Her goggles had fallen off whilst she landed and looked carelessly discarded like you'd imagine a child to throw down a toy in the sight of another. Her skiing pole stuck in the ground at awkward angle.. Logan looked to purchase sight upon the other, he came closer inhaling valuable scent as he went.

Logan was now on his hunches beside her head, her eyes closed and breathing slight. She'd knocked herself out.. Or passed out from the pain.. Either way he couldn't just leave her here could he? Logan inhaled again neglecting the question, and caught the faint smell of blood, that bleeding copper tang that made his throat dry and his inner wolverine presence ignite. Upon further inspection she had a broken leg. No doubt, it was bent in an awkward angle especially with the ski lodged half way into the ground.. That surely didn't help. Her suit was green with bits of yellow/ gold on it. She wore a brown leather-ish coat similar to one of his prizes garments.

He took a breath.. "Why should I bother with her?.. I'm just bringing myself more trouble.." He argued, "I can't just leave her... She's in a mess!"

He patted her body lightly up and down searching for some kind of communication device, he found one but it was unfortunately trashed beyond comprehension, and also the fact that he couldn't and probably wouldn't be able to work the blasted thing even if it was okay. Pocketing the smashed device, he put his arms securely underneath her legs to raise them gently, enough to bring her foot out of the sunken snow so he could cut the ski out of the ground and free her poor leg. Sliding out his claws again, he cut the ski in half and then the straps that confined her feet to the stubborn plank. Once safely removed, he looked to the other leg. Safe. That one was safe and okay. He placed his arms beneath her again and lifted her carefully, carrying her bridal style. Up and over the log he jumped with the grace of a gazelle, past the windy path he cascaded down like an eagle and through the thick undergrowth like the Wolverine he was.

After a good 35 minutes he saw the cabin. She was so peaceful in his arms, not even aware of what he was doing, or where she was, her eyes so delicately closed, her cheeks a radiating beautiful pink heat against the wicked, winter wind her lips pursed together softly. Her skin so white it was almost lost in the snow. Climbing onto the hand-crafted porch of his cabin, he slid open the sliding glass door and quickly rested her on his cot gently.

She made an audible groan, double checking to see if she'd awoken. He tapped his head and scrunched his eyes thinking of something to do, "what was the use of such a long life if you couldn't remember it?" he thumped his cranium in anger when he suddenly landed in a heap on the floor, shaking and consumed in a vicious Flash back.

"Mr Logan Sir... Er... Er..." The young private said shakily.

"Spit it out bub, this is a battlefield not a tea-party!" Logan snapped

"I'm scared! I don't know what to DO!" The kid exclaimed, logan growled annoyed, he looked him up and down briefly "How the fuck did you even get here? They're bringing babies! This ain't day care bub.' The kid looked back on him in horror. 'I'm 18!" Logan raised his eye brows taking a deep inhale of his cigar looking away again. "Yeah? 18 years too young." Logan jostled the cigar around his mouth and finally turned to the kid "See yer' gun?" He inclined his head sharply to the direction of the gun "Put your finger to that trigger like you're ringing the door bell of some frail your about to take to the stupid movies." The young lad looked up to the hulking beast before him, and nodded, looking down again to his charcoal boots. "I've never killed anyone before.." The kid said quietly, Logan softened his eyes and turned it the kid again 'what's yer name kid?". The lad answered quickly 'Stevens' sir". Logan looked forward again and stared at the swirling, grey sea. "Killing isn't a good thing kid, but it's either them it you." The lad looked uneasy "Stay behind me Stud. I'll bring you home" he looked up then with a smile, a little smile washed among his young features. Hope.

The rain and wind howling harshly like in a war of their own, Logan threw his cigar over the edge of the metal can they were stood in. The misty air lingering on the sea's breast, concealing the hidden evil behind. The heavens opened and let out a cry of terror, screaming spirals of gold and howling painful chorus'. The ends of the metal cans descended with a echoing 'cruk!'. "Stay behind me stud"

"CHARGE!" The 23 soldiers in the small can were released, their boots combing through the vicious undercurrent of the grey, swirling abyss. Their helmets taking a beating from the tears of the sky, they tumbled across the wicked waves like cats' wild paws smashing the sand, until they met the shore. Many fell before that, like the steady thrash of a drum, another ticker abruptly shocked and stopped as the men around him dropped like flies. Victims to the shells. Logan caught sight if the kid behind him, and grabbed him gruffly as they sped up the deathly sand. Metal birds smashed into Logan's chest, a shield to the younger boy. He screamed a roar like no man had ever heard, the sounds of gun fire and cries from all over the bloody sand soggy beneath his tread, he turned to the kid, with a face of iron. "Ya' still with me?" Logan screamed. Only to see the kid taken down by a ricocheting bullet, it went slow motion then. The blood was pulsing loudly like sinister, African drums in Logan's ears. His face turning a raging red. Logan roared, a blood curdling roar with the crack of the overshadowing lighting. He headed straight towards the kid.

The kid looked captivated in an ugly trauma, Logan grabbed his small shoulders and shook him violently, disregarding the small, ever expanding red death along the kids thigh Logan slapped the lad. "OI KID! Get yer sorry ass movin' or you'll be popped full'a lead!" Logan ran out of tolerance, grabbing the kid under his arm, running up the beach with the speed of a cheetah, he sent a wave of shells across the concrete slits above him. The sounds echoing excessively in his ringing ears, he roared as he released his claws, delving them into the nearest man on the wire mesh, slicing open his throat, washing his hands with the warm, sticky-red waterfalls of the man, Logan roared and delved his fist into another, the bone claws swimming in fractured flesh. The kid under his arm squealing as he was covered in sprays of blood. Logan ran up the embankment, and pushed the kid down behind a large rock. Ripping the trouser leg off that was stained crimson, he sniffed around the wound searching for the intrusion.

"WHAAAAT *puff puff* OWWWWWW! SHIT" The kid screamed out as Logan sheathed just one claw and used it to get into the wound, "SHUDDUP KID! IM TRY'NA HELP! DO YA WANNA' KEEP YER LEG?!" Logan growled at him angrily. He was stil flaying his arms and legs around squealing when Logan got the bullet out and ripped the cloth of the trouser leg and made a pressurised make-shift bandage. The kid looked up to Logan with his tear stained face, and illness filled eyes, "FUCKING SHIT LOGAN.. FUCKING SHIT" Logan ripped his shirt off revealing the most animalistic abs, with a thin sheen of perspiration, the bullet wounds were healing, and the pieces of shit-rack-tin were falling from his chest, Logan panted heavily as he brought his claws on his own wounds and pulled some bullets out, grunting and growling at the pain while the young lad watched in horror at the sight before him, "you... you.. You.. HEAL!" Logan pushed the now erratic kid down into the nearby medium sized ditch, an called authoritatively "STAY HERE OR YOUR ASS'LL GET KICKED FOR SHIT!.. ILL BE BACK FOR YOU"

Logan ran in the showering a of body grime and jelly, reaching the summit of the embankment of concrete hide-holes. Climbing with the use of his bone claws, he easily made his way to the top, bringing his large, bloodstained, callous hand back with powerful strain, to take the jaw off the closest guy when he was rigidly released from his stunned flash-back state. Crawling across the floor on uneasy hands and ankles he pushed backward until he hit the side of the bed. Bringing his head to his hands he sighed heavily and shakily into them. "Fucking Jesus... The D-Day Landings.. 1944.. June 6th... Me..."

He remembered the injured girl in his bed. He got to unsteady feet, his head spinning still. He could still feel the war raging inside. His nightmares were only flashes of this, but that.. That was a true nightmare.

Logan turned his attention to the young woman. Taking an inhale he was taken back by her delicious scent, oh how ready she was, how tasty she looked... "NO" he snapped and shook his head. "I can't do that to her. " taking a moment to regain his composure, he released his claws and made a delicate incision in her trouser leg, cutting it off to a thigh-length set of shorts. Carefully slicing down the heal of her thick snow shoe, he removed it along with the battered ski strap.

Logan quickly sniffed and examined the leg for any loose bones or splintered skin, his predator eyes keen. Nothing damn serious.. But it didn't look great. It'd be a fracture/ small breakage at most though. Maybe even some muscle or ligament damage. He didn't want to do too much to her leg before she awoke, but he did search the cupboards finding some vials and bottles of medication, heavy dosed Volterol and anti-inflammatory capsules. Were among the sorts, he had no clue, he'd never needed this.. "Except when those bastards.." She moaned and stirred, rushed and shocked he grabbed them all and dumped them on the oak draws by the bedside.

She opened her eyes slowly, and recoiled at the light in the room. "Oh.. Wow... I'm in pain.." She looked at her hands which were resting on a small bed, fear took over her eyes as she saw the hulking man beside her, staring. She startled and brought her legs to her chest, only to be gravely shocked "ow ow ow! Ow! Who're you? Where am ah... *hissss* what happened t' meh?"

"Calm down. You're in a safe place.."

"Where exactly is safe" she added anxiously

"Safe." He recited, not giving too much away, for all he knew she could be a gov agent or somethin' "You hollered in the woods nearby, I heard yer and looked to see what the problem was. You'd fallen, badly, I searched you for a phone or somethin' but it.. Well.." Logan produced a crushed phone. Her eyes went wide. "Oh mah god" she said shocked.

"How's your leg?"

"Erm.. Pretty bad.. Your not hurt or nothin' are you?" She asked meekly

"No. Your in need of medical attention, gimme your leg and I'll wrap it up or somethin' and you look through these and see if anythings useful." He inclined his head to the vials. She started to make some protest-like gestures and some words but it happened so quick, he put his finger to her skin and next thing he was on the floor.

"OH SHIT!" The girl hollered frightened. "Another one to add to the list!" She bellowed

"Fucking hell what was THAT!" Logan spat in bewilderment. Meeting her gaze as she looked over the side of the bed at his hurt form.

"Your.. Your alive!" She screamed

"What the hell you do to me?!" Logan held his head.

"Ma skin.. It's... Deadly. It absorbs life force.. Power.. But you.. You survived? HOW"

"Poisonous skin... Hmmmm." Logan sat up gently. "I'm.. A feral. A rapid healer. I have these.. " Logan sheathed his claws. "And with that comes enhanced senses and shit"

"Your a mutant?" She asked timidly

"Yes." He answered

"Wow" she finished.

There was a pause of silence, then Logan spoke up.

"Look, I have no telephone. No mobile. No Internet. Or television. It's just me here with the forest and the life around. I can't get yer home without risking serious trouble from the MRD. You absorb power right?"

"Yeah but no. I'm not putting you through tha-." She tried when Logan quickly grabbed her hand. Holding on to it through the pain, his skin losing fluid. His veins hardening and popping indents on the surface of his skin, eyes rolling into the back of his head, he fell back down again. Breaking the contact. She inhaled harshly and broke into sobs. He leg had indeed healed painfully. She could lift it, but it was tender. He was fitting on the floor, she quickly grabbed a pillow and threw herself off the bed, kneeling beside him shoving the pillow under him and putting her hand on his covered wrist, feeling a faint pulse she sighed in relief.

"Ah'm so glad you're okay sugah.." She traced circles on his chest through his t-shirt. She waited beside him until he stirred.


End file.
